A New Uchiha
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: Sasuke finds a girl in the woods. He takes her to his brother and they decide to take care of her. The catch? She can only remember her name and birth date.
1. Chapter 1 The girl

Forward

So two days before Unit 7 is put together Sasuke finds a strange girl. He takes her to Itachi and they decide to keep her. The catch? She can't remember anything but her name and her birthdate. For now…

"Itachi what are we gonna do with her?"

"We'll keep her until she decides what to do next."

"I wonder who they're talking about." Naruto wondered as the Uchiha brothers passed him in the market. He also wondered why they had a strange girl with them. "Oh well." He thinks. "Nothing to do with me. Ooh, ramen's on sale."

*At the Uchiha house*

"Sasuke can you get her to tell you her name? She won't talk to me."

"That's 'cause your scary looking."

*glare*1

"Alright I'll try. Hey girl, what's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell them." She thinks. "They might hurt me."

"Hm I guess she doesn't like you either."

*glare*

"They glare a lot." She thinks. "But they haven't hurt each other or me yet.2 So maybe I can trust them." She decides to wait till the next day to tell them her name. Soon after she gets cold and moves closer to Itachi without thinking.

"Oi Sasuke, what's she doing?"

"Dunno. Maybe she's cold, I'll get a blanket. Don't hurt her."

"I wasn't going to."

"Don't move either, you might scare her."

"Fine, get a blanket, then go set up a bedroom so she can sleep in it tonight."

"Fine." He says as he walks down the hall.

"They're nice." She thinks.

"Oh, she fell asleep." Itachi notices that she isn't wearing anything that suggested she was from a shinobi village. "So where's she from?" He wonders. "Sasuke sure is taking his time getting that blanket. I'll just get her a blanket then, but I can't leave her here, if she wakes up she might wander off." So he picks her up and walks down the hall. After Itachi gets a blanket he finds Sasuke setting up a room between theirs.

"I thought if she wakes up and walks by one of our rooms we'll hear her."3

"Oh well she fell asleep. Is the bed ready?"

"Yes. What do you want for dinner?"4 He asks as Itachi puts her down. "How about soup?"

"That's fine."

End Chapter 1

Foreword

Sasuke and Itachi still live in the Uchiha main house. They live alone, their parents decided they no longer wished to live in Konaha so they moved and the rest of the clan left as well. Neither Itachi nor Sasuke had any desire to leave. Itachi is 16 and Sasuke is 12, so are Naruto and Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2 Her Name

Chapter 2 Her Name

Sasuke wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Huh what did Itachi do this time?" He wondered. He stumbled downstairs to find the girl he found yesterday cooking breakfast.1 "What's she doing?"

"Cooking. I woke her up by accident. I was burning something and she walked in and took over.2 She made me sit down."

*snicker* "Has she spoken yet?"

*glare* "No but she keeps mumbling to herself."

"Really? About what?"

"Not sure."

"Have you told her your name yet? I told her mine yesterday."

*silence*

"Itachi! She's been here for a day and you haven't told her your name?"

"Well I didn't think I'd need to. Your always yelling it."3

*glare*

"Fine I'll tell her. Hey, my name's Itachi."

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Hisae. I'm 12."

Both of the Uchihas stared at her.

"Um…Itachi, I know we went shopping yesterday but I would like to get some more food. I can't make very much with what you have."

"Uh…um sure we can drop Sasuke off at the academy on the way."

"Good. Here breakfast is ready. Where are the forks?"

"Thank you. They're in the drawer under the drainer."

"She's my age." Sasuke thought. Then he realized she was wearing her only clothes and had been since before yesterday. "Itachi's probably already realized this and is planning to get her some more today."

"Sasuke, will you take her upstairs and get her some of your clothing to wear?"

"Ok. Hey Hisae, come with me." Sasuke called as started to go upstairs."

"Coming. Yes Sasuke?" She replied following.

"I have some clothes you can borrow."

"But, their yours."

"So, do you have anything else to wear?"

"No. Thank you Sasuke."

"Sure. Come on, I have to leave soon." Sasuke said leaving the room.

"Right, be done in a minute." She called, shutting the door behind him.

"Hmm so she's twelve. I could probably teach her to fight as well as Sasuke." Itachi thought "In return she can cook for us. I wonder if she'll stay with us. I'll ask her later."

*Outside the Academy*

"Bye Sasuke. Do you want us to come pick you up?"

"No thanks Itachi. But can you not make dinner tonight, please?"

"Fine. Hisae would you please make dinner?"

"Sure, What do you want Sasuke?"

"Whatever you want to make is fine."

"Ok then. Bye bye. Come on Itachi."

"What an odd girl." Sasuke thought "She actually fits my clothes, and she doesn't look bad either."

"Hi Sasuke-kun, who was that girl with your brother?"

"Oh great it's my fan club." He thought with a shudder. "How should I know?"

"Well he's your brother." Sakura stated irritating Sasuke.

"So?" *glare*

"Well fine then. Oh oh sit by me Sasuke-kun."

"No!" "Man she's more annoying then Ino." He thought.

"Huh I heard the Uchihas got a new pet yesterday. I guess it's true." {random student}

Sasuke ignored them. He knew she wasn't a pet and certainly not his. What they thought didn't matter. " I just hope Sakura and Ino don't try to talk to her." He thought. "I'll warn Itachi not to let those two near her later."

*Uchiha House*

"Thank you for the clothing Itachi."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"Itachi, I'm home." Sasuke called as he entered the house.

"Welcome back little brother, how was your day?"

"Stupid. Everybody kept asking about the Uchiha's new pet."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I ignored them. By the way, don't let Sakura or Ino near her. They're way scary." Sasuke said shuddering.

"Fine."

"Hi Sasuke. Dinners almost ready, both of you go wash up."

"Ok. So you got her some more clothing." Sasuke said as they started to wash up.

"Yes. I also got dirty looks from all the mothers that were shopping."4

*laugh*

*glare*

"Dinner is ready."

"Coming."

. * The Uchiha garden after dinner*

"Wow this garden is beautiful."

"Thank you. Hisae, Sasuke and I were wondering if you would like to become an Uchiha and stay with us?"

"Really? I could be an Uchiha like you two? Would I have to do anything?"

"Yes you could be an Uchiha and no you wouldn't have to do anything. You'd be our sister."

"I would like that. But first one question, Sasuke can you cook?"

"Not really. I can make soup though."

"Fine, then neither of you are allowed near the stove."

"Deal. Hisae I can teach you to fight if you want."

"Thank you Itachi. I want to learn."

"Okay I can start teaching you this week."

"Thank you both." She says as she hugs them both.

End Chapter 2

J/N 1 Sasuke is Not a morning person. 2 Told you neither can cook. 3 Sasuke always yells at Itachi cause Itachi doesn't always act his age. 4 They're giving him dirty looks because they think he's a pervert. He's not, I hope. So yeah I know this chapter is a little long. The next one won't be so long. She doesn't remember much but she can cook and is a fast learner.


	3. Chapter 3 Official Uchiha

Chapter 3 Official Uchiha

*since I assume most of those who read this have read Naruto, I won't go into the dets of Sasuke's test and placement*

"Itachi! Breakfast is ready. Sasuke, come eat."

"Coming."(S)

"Yes Hisae?"(I)

"Breakfast. Eat and then I would like to see more of the village. Can we?"

"Sure. We can drop Sasuke off again."

"Okay thanks Itachi."

"Morning Hisae, Itachi."

"Good morning Sasuke. Here eat. Itachi and I are going to walk around the village so we'll drop you off okay?"

"Okay, Then we have to leave soon."

"Yes."

*Outside the Academy*

"Bye Sasuke do your best." (H)

"Kay. Bye Hisae, later Itachi."

"Hey Sasuke-kun sit by me today."

"No." "Doesn't she ever get bored?" Sasuke thought. "They're all annoying."

*Somewhere in the village*

"Itachi, while we're out…can we get my name fixed?"

"We can do that. Let's go, I'll show you how to get there using the rooftops."

"Cool, how do you do that?"

"Just jump, watch me and then repeat after me."

"Kay. You'll catch me if I fall right?"

"Of course. I won't let anything hurt you. Trust me."

"I do."

*jump*(I)

*jump* "Wow Itachi, this isn't hard."

"No, but can you keep up?"

" Is that a challenge?"

*smirk* "Bet you can't."

*glare* "Can too!." "Whoa did I just glare at him? I hope it isn't anything like the Uchiha glare." She thought as she jumped away.

"Heh so she can do the Uchiha glare. I wonder if she may have Uchiha blood." Itachi thought. "Hisae we're almost there. Jump down with me here."

"Oh coming. Itachi your really fast. Do you think I could ever be as fast as you?"

"Probably, with practice. Don't worry though, your almost as fast as Sasuke. Come on it's this building and it might be better if you don't speak."1

*nod*

"Excuse me, can we change her last name?"

"Eh? To what?"

"Uchiha."

"Fine, fine. Fill this out. The name change will be…"2

"Yes, here."

"Alright girl, your name has been changed. Go away."

"Thank you, come along Hisae."

End Chapter 3

Chapter notes: 1 The gut inside is a old mean man who doesn't like children. 2 I left it blank because I don't know much about the Japanese currency so if you know then just use your mind and imagine its there.


	4. Chapter 4 The Invite

Chapter 3 Official Uchiha

*since I assume most of those who read this have read Naruto, I won't go into the dets of Sasuke's test and placement*

"Itachi! Breakfast is ready. Sasuke, come eat."

"Coming."(S)

"Yes Hisae?"(I)

"Breakfast. Eat and then I would like to see more of the village. Can we?"

"Sure. We can drop Sasuke off again."

"Okay thanks Itachi."

"Morning Hisae, Itachi."

"Good morning Sasuke. Here eat. Itachi and I are going to walk around the village so we'll drop you off okay?"

"Okay, Then we have to leave soon."

"Yes."

*Outside the Academy*

"Bye Sasuke do your best." (H)

"Kay. Bye Hisae, later Itachi."

"Hey Sasuke-kun sit by me today."

"No." "Doesn't she ever get bored?" Sasuke thought. "They're all annoying."

*Somewhere in the village*

"Itachi, while we're out…can we get my name fixed?"

"We can do that. Let's go, I'll show you how to get there using the rooftops."

"Cool, how do you do that?"

"Just jump, watch me and then repeat after me."

"Kay. You'll catch me if I fall right?"

"Of course. I won't let anything hurt you. Trust me."

"I do."

*jump*(I)

*jump* "Wow Itachi, this isn't hard."

"No, but can you keep up?"

" Is that a challenge?"

*smirk* "Bet you can't."

*glare* "Can too!." "Whoa did I just glare at him? I hope it isn't anything like the Uchiha glare." She thought as she jumped away.

"Heh so she can do the Uchiha glare. I wonder if she may have Uchiha blood." Itachi thought. "Hisae we're almost there. Jump down with me here."

"Oh coming. Itachi your really fast. Do you think I could ever be as fast as you?"

"Probably, with practice. Don't worry though, your almost as fast as Sasuke. Come on it's this building and it might be better if you don't speak."1

*nod*

"Excuse me, can we change her last name?"

"Eh? To what?"

"Uchiha."

"Fine, fine. Fill this out. The name change will be…"2

"Yes, here."

"Alright girl, your name has been changed. Go away."

"Thank you, come along Hisae."

End Chapter 3

Chapter notes: 1 The gut inside is a old mean man who doesn't like children. 2 I left it blank because I don't know much about the Japanese currency so if you know then just use your mind and imagine its there.


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

Chapter 5 The Meeting

*The next day. Mid-afternoon. Uchiha garden.*

Hisae is wandering around the garden alone. As she walks she wanders what Naruto and Sakura will be like. "I hope they're nice. Itachi wouldn't tell me anything, neither would Sasuke. Oh well, Itachi should be home soon. I'd better make lunch."

Itachi arrives as she begins lunch. "Hisae? I'm back."

"Hi, Itachi. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No. What are you making?"

"A soup. Where did you go, both you and Sasuke were gone when I woke up."

"I had something that needed attending. Sasuke's sensei asked him and the others to meet him at dawn. We didn't want to wake you, so we left quietly."

"Oh well that's okay then. Do you know when Sasuke should be home?"

"He should be back soon. When he comes back he might be in a bad mood, so watch out."

"Okay, want to spar after lunch?"

"Sure. I'll teach you some more complex attacks."

"Yay. Thanks Itachi."

After they train for about two hours, Sasuke arrives with Naruto and Sakura. Hisae noticed that all three had a different look on their face, Sasuke looked thoroughly annoyed, Naruto looked weary about being there, and Sakura looked about as happy as anybody could be. As Itachi glanced at the others, Hisae attacked him from the side.

"Rule #1 Itachi, never look away from your opponent remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Hisae we have guests, are you going to greet them?"

*glare* "I was going to get up. Itachi I won."

"So you did, but we'll have a rematch tomorrow."

"Yay. Welcome home, Sasuke." *hug* "You should have told me goodbye."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"S'okay did you pass?"

As Sasuke told Hisae what happened, Sakura was about to erupt. "Who does she think she is?" Sakura thought angrily. "Hugging Sasuke-kun like that?"

"This is Haruno Sakura and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uchiha Hisae."

"An Uchiha?" They both thought. The Uchihas noticed their looks of shock, but only Sasuke and Itachi knew why they were shocked.

"Um, it's nice to meet you as well, Hisae-san."(N)

"Er n-nice to meet you." (S.H.)

"Why don't we go inside? I have to start dinner anyways."

"What are you making?"(I)

"It's a secret."

*Inside the Uchiha House*

"Hm. Sakura-san doesn't seem to like me very much." Hisae thought. "I'll ask Itachi about it later." "So Sakura-san, Naruto-san how old are you two?"

"I'm the same age as Sasuke-kun."(S.H.)

"I'm twelve as well."

"Oh so am I." *awkward silence* "Um excuse me. Itachi?"

"Coming." He follows her to the kitchen* "Yes Hisae?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? Why do you think that?"

"Neither seem to like me."

"Oh well I'll tell you why later but the only one who doesn't like you is Sakura. You just surprised Naruto."

"I did? How?"

"With your name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"You're an Uchiha and a girl." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh well that kinda makes sense, so I'm an oddity?"

"Yep. Now how long do they have to say?"

"Oh yeah um…Itachi, can I invite them to stay for dinner?"

"Okay but you'll owe me."

"Thank you Itachi." *hug* "Do you mind Sasuke?"

"No, but if they stay you'll have to spar with me later."

"Deal." *hug* "Thanks Sasuke." She walked back into the main room. "Naruto-san, Sakura-san, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um..I'd have to ask my mom first."

"Okay."(N)

"My mom says I can't. I have to go now. Bye Sasuke-kun, I was nice to meet your brother and…sister."

"Bye Sakura."(S)

"Er… Naruto-san, don't you have you ask someone if you can stay?"

"No, there's no one to ask."

"Oh, well then since dinner won't be ready for an hour. Sasuke do you want to spar now?"

"Sure, Itachi want to come?"

"No I'm going to take a nap." Itachi said as he went upstairs.

"Okay. Come on, Naruto.' Sasuke said motioning for Naruto to follow him.

*30 minuets later*

"Sasuke, where did Hisae-chan come from?" Naruto asked while they sparred.

"You'll have to ask her."

"Will she be offended?"

"I don't think so. I win."

*growl*

"Did you just growl Naruto-san?"

"Um, yes."

"Cool."

""Hisae-chan, where did you come from?"

"Sasuke, is it okay?"

"It's up to you."

"Alright. Three days ago Sasuke found me and brought me here. I don't remember anything before that."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. So you're an Uchiha now?"

"Yep. Um, Naruto-san, where are your parents."

"I don't know."

"Oh. Why don't the people in the village listen to you?"

"The adults hate me and don't let their children talk to me."

"Why do they hate you?"

"When I was born a fox demon attacked the village. The fourth hokage saved the village by sealing it inside me. Because of that everybody sees me as the demon."

"Sorry. Well don't worry, your just Naruto to me. Now let's spar once, while we still have time." "So he's special. Who cares? I like him. He's nice and didn't judge me." Hisae thought as she pinned Naruto to the ground.

"Well at least Sakura didn't kill her." Sasuke thought as he started to head back with the others. "I guess Naruto likes her he told her his secret."

*After dinner*

"Bye Naruto-san."

"Good night, Hisae-chan. I hope to see you again."

"Bye Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah Sasuke. Bye." "Itachi and Sasuke are really different when they're with Hisae-chan." Naruto thought. "I wonder where she came from."

End Chapter 5

No notes this time.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Ninja

Chapter 6 A New Ninja

"Itachi I'm tired of being left home alone." Hisae complained.

"You've only been here for two weeks, Hisae."

"So, both you and Sasuke are always gone when I wake up."

"Well, we both have jobs to do and it's too dangerous to go with me and Sasuke is still training."

"Well fine, then I wanna train too. I'm tired of being left alone."

"Alright I'll go speak to the Hokage tomorrow."

"Thanks Itachi." "Yay now I won't have time to remember 'him' or anything else."

"She's hiding something."1 Itachi thought. "I'll find out soon. She know I will."

"He'll find out eventually. Hisae thought. "But I'll tell him tomorrow if he doesn't figure it out by then."

*The next day*

"Hisae I'm back. Hisae?" "Where did she go?" Itachi thought as he started to look for her. He finally found her asleep beside the pond in the garden. "Ah there she is." He picked her up and carried her inside.

"M…no…please no…"*scream*

"Hisae, wake up!"

*blink* "I…tachi? What… when did you get home?"

"A few minuets ago, Hisae are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Your lying. You just had a nightmare. You screamed." He said as he put her down.

"I did?"

"Yes now tell me what scared you."

"Er…my father I think."

"Who is your father?"

"…"

"Hisae please tell me who he is."

"… His name is Orochimaru. He's my father. Itachi, please don't make me go back to him!"

"I won't, but I'll have to tell the Hokage that he's your father. I can do that now. Want to come?"

"Sure, didn't you go today?"

"No, not yet. I came to see if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh okay. I don't have anything to do, but first do you want some lunch?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Then we'll get some on the way."

"Okay."

*The Hokage's office*

"So your the new Uchiha girl?"

"Yes."

"And your father is Orochimaru."

"Yes."

"And you left him because?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"He abused me and used me for experiments."

"Who is your mother?"

"I don't have one. She died giving birth to me, I think."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Hokage-sama, she would like to train with Sasuke."

"Do you trust her, Itachi, even knowing who her father is?"

"Yes I trust her as much as I trust Sasuke."

"Then you shall teach her. You will take her on missions."

"Yes. May I be excused from prior commitments to train her?"

"Yes, unless I say otherwise."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."(H)

"Yes. Now I have a lot of work to do, so your training begins now."

"Yes, goodbye. Come along Hisae."

"Coming."

*After training*

"So tomorrow we're going to do a mission?"

"Yes. Normally you would train some more, but you've been training for two weeks."

"So what mission are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Itachi?"

"What?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're my sister. I'm supposed to help you."

"But Orochimaru is my father. I'm not your blood sister."

"True, but that doesn't matter."

*grin* "Your right. Now it's time to start dinner."

"Okay."

End Chapter 6

J/N 1 she's not very good at keeping secrets from Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7 Odd Again

Chapter 7 Odd Again

"That is your mission. That is all. You may go."

"Yes thank you. Come on Hisae." Itachi said motioning for Hisae to follow.

"Yes Itachi." She responds getting a dirty look from the next units sensei as she walked past. "Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did he give me a dirty look?"

"Because I am your teacher and you are an Uchiha."

"So?"

"So you are strange and not trusted, like Naruto."

"Oh."

"Hisae, it's time to complete our mission."

"Okay."

*Where ever Sasuke is*

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

"I hope she doesn't find me." Sasuke thought as Sakura called out for him again.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Sasuke.

"Shh. Don't tell Sakura where I am."

"Oh, okay."

"Sasuke, Naruto come on, our mission is over. It's time to go home." Kakashi called.

"Let's go Naruto. The sooner I get home the better."

"Yeah. Coming Kakashi-sensei."

*The next day, back in the village*

*Sasuke and the others got home very late and he hasn't seen Itachi or Hisae.*

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very well. There are no missions for you three currently. That is all you may go."

"Come along you three."

"Yes sensei." Sakura said as she, Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi.

"I will contact you when there is a mission. For now you may do as you wish. Bye."

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me today?"

"No!"

*snicker*

"Naruto! What's so funny?"

"Nothing Sakura."

"Itachi look Sasuke is back."

"So he is. We have a few minuets. Let's go say hi."

(random person) "Did you hear, that Uchiha girl being trained by Itachi. The Hokage allowed her to be trained."

(random again) "I did. I also heard that her father is a missing-nin."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do they mean? A missing-nin?" Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! Your back! Welcome back." Hisae said as she hugged him.

"Hisae!" Sasuke cried as Hisae almost knocked him over.

"Welcome back, brother." Itachi said as he joined them.

"Hello Itachi, what are you doing in the village?"

"We just finished a mission and we were on our way to report it."

"You had a mission?" Sasuke asks surprised.

"Yes, brother you have missed much while you were gone. Hisae, we have to go now."

"Yes. See you at home Sasuke."

"Okay. Bye Hisae, Itachi."

*Uchiha main house*

"So what have I missed while I was gone?"

"Well Itachi is training me and I remembered who my father is. Oh and I met some other

kids my age." (like Choji and Kiba's teams but not Neji's)

"You remembered your father? Is he a missing-nin?"

"Missing-nin? What're those?"

"Missing-nin are ninjas who have deflected or disappeared. They are also quite dangerous."(I)

"Oh, so he would be on the list right?"

"He is." (I)

"Who is he?"

"His name is…Orochimaru."

"What? He's your father?"

"Yes."

"W who is your mother?"

"I don't know. She died."

"Oh."

"It's okay, I don't remember her at all?"

"So your training under Itachi now?"

"Yes."

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Meet the Others

Chapter 8 Meet the Others

"Hisae I have something that I need to do. I have arranged for you to train with a friend."

"Okay Itachi. When will you get back?"

"I'm not sure less than six months, but more than three weeks. I have to go now."

"Bye." *Hug* "Come back okay?"

"I will." Itachi replied as he hugged her back. "Take care of Sasuke." He said as he left.

As Hisae turned to go in the house she saw a folded piece of paper flutter to the ground. She picked it up and read it_.__Hisae__your__new__teacher__will__pick__you__up__in__the__morning.__Itachi_

"Heh he doesn't forget anything." She thought as she began to prepare dinner.

*The Next Morning*

*Knock*

"Coming, bye Sasuke." Hisae said hugging Sasuke before opening the door. "Hello my name is Hisae."

"Greetings I am Might Guy.1 Itachi asked me to help you train."

"Yes. Do you train three students like Kakashi?"

"I train three yes. Kakashi trains your brother doesn't he?"

"Yes. Shall we race?"

"Race me? Why?"

"I enjoy challenging myself. Where are we going?"

"The training area by the lake. I accept your challenge."

"Good. Let's go." She called as she jumped away. She looked back to see Guy catching up and Sasuke in the doorway smirking.2

*The training area*

"Guy's here." Tenten said to no one in particular, watching as Guy landed in front of them, just seconds before a girl with half black and half blonde and purple streaked landed beside him. "Heh looks like somebody's hair grew. She kinda looks like Naruto with that sun blonde hair." Tenten thought.

"Hisae this is Neji, Tenten, and Lee. This is Hisae. She is going to train with us for a while."

"Nice to meet ya. Your spirit of youth is beautiful." (guess who this is.)

"Um…thanks. Nice to meet you too." Hisae said completely weirded out.

"Can you fight?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. Wanna see?" Hisae responded earning a smile from Tenten and looks of surprise from the boys, Guys just watched.

"Let's go." Tenten cried running forward as she attacked Hisae. Hisae met her full on using the attacks Itachi taught her. She and Tenten sparred for 20 minutes before she pinned Tenten on the ground.

"You are far stronger than Sasuke was and your not to far below Itachi." Hisae said as she got up.

"You are Hisae Uchiha." Neji said speaking for the first time since Hisae and Guy arrived.

"How do you know that Neji?" Lee asked missing the obvious.

"First she spars with Itachi and Sasuke. Seconded she has an Uchiha fan on her back." He said.

"You are correct Neji." Hisae said then asked "Guy-sensei, may I spar with Neji and Lee?"

"If they wish."

"I will." Neji said standing and walking towards Hisae. He activated his Byakugan. "I will defeat you." He warned.

"We'll see." She said as they began.

Tenten and Lee watched with fascination as Neji and Hisae exchanged blows. After about 35 minutes of sparring, Neji saw Hisae's eyes flash pure white for just a second. He let it distract him for just a second, but Hisae had already beat him.

"Itachi's rule two is always focus don't get distracted. What distracted you anyways?" Hisae asked helping Neji up.

"You may have a Kekkei Genkai. Your eyes flashed white." Neji stated as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. You must be mistaken."

"Sensei, may I spar with her next?"

"Yes. But don't use it."

"Yes sensei. Shall we?" Lee asked moving away from the others.

"Are you ready?" Hisae asked following Lee.

"Yes. Let's begin." He said as they started. Hisae quickly knew that Lee was far stronger than her and that she would lose if she didn't use all that Itachi taught her. Lee could sense that she was about to make the fight interesting. She and Lee fought until they were both exhausted.

"Shall we call this a draw?" Hisae asked panting.

"I think that's a good idea. You are a worthy opponent." He replied,.

"So are you." She said as they walked back to the others.

"I think you all have trained enough for today. You may go home." Guy said before he jumped away.

"Hey, your not an Uchiha, not by blood anyways. Where did you come from?" Tenten asked

"How do you know I'm not an Uchiha?"

"Your hair is blonde like Naruto's. Every single Uchiha has raven black hair."

"Bye." Lee called unaware that he had interrupted them.

"He is so weird." Hisae thought before replying. "True. Alright if you swear not to tell anyone else what I tell you I will tell you where I came from. Neji, you may listen as well." Hisae as she walked into the forest and sat down in the shade.

"I swear. Now spill."

"Sasuke found me in the forest." She said simply.

"Why were you in the forest?" Neji asked surprising Tenten by talking so much in one day.

"I think I ran away from my father."

"Who is your father?" Tenten asked, curiously.

"His name is Orochimaru. He's very mean and twisted."

Both preteens stared at her for a long while before Tenten spoke.

"Your father is Orochimaru?"

"Yes." She replied slowly.

"Guy, Itachi and the Hokage trust her." Neji thought. "And she is pretty strong so I guess she's okay."

"I wouldn't tell anyone else that if I were you." Tenten said as she stood up. "It's time for me to go home. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Neji." She said as she walked off.

"Don't you have to go home Neji?"

"Not really."

"Oh well, I have to go home and make dinner you can come if you want. I have a lot of free time and Itachi says that if I ever grew idle or bored the village might be in danger."3

"Okay. I have to tell my guardian that I might not be home until late. I will meet you in front of your house in a few minutes.4 Neji said as he hurried away. After he did that Neji and Hisae sparred until Sasuke came home and then they sparred with him.

End Chapter 8

J/N: 1 Itachi isn't really good friends with Guy. Guy was the only one who agreed to train her. 2 Sasuke is smirking because Guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. 3 She's always doing something never stopping. Itachi means that she might tear the village apart looking for something to do. 4 Major OOC Neji. Sorry. Don't kill me.


	9. Chapter 9 Kekkei Genkai

Chapter 9 Kekkei Genkai

*5 months later*

"Hisae, I'm home. Sasuke?" Itachi called as he entered the house.

"Hey Itachi. Welcome back. Hisae isn't home yet. I think she's still training. Or she's hanging out with Tenten and Neji."

"Oh. So she made friends, good."

"Yeah. She'll be happy to see that your back."

"Do you know where she's training?"

"Probably at the training area by the lake. I have to go now. See you later."

"Thanks. Bye."

*Training Area*

"Itachi's not back yet?" Tenten asked as she and Hisae got ready to spar.

"No, but he should be back before the month is over." Hisae replied as they began, both unaware that Itachi was watching them from the top of the closest building.

"Ha, I win this time." Tenten said as she pinned Hisae against a tree.

"So you do. Nice job." Hisae said praising her.

As Itachi jumped over to meet them, he surprised Tenten, Hisae and Neji, who in turn threatened him with kunai.

"Hi Hisae. That was really good, but I'm not an enemy." Itachi said as they each put away their kunai.

"Welcome back Itachi." Hisae said as she moved forward to hug him.

"Have you been training or sparring?" He asked hugging her back.

"Both." She answered. "Guy taught me some taijutsu and I learned that I have a kekkei genkai."

"You do? What is it?" He asked surprised that she had one.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First will you spar with me?"

"okay."

"Will you use your sharingan?" She asked surprising Itachi again.

"Don't worry about hurting her Itachi." Neji said. "I doubt she would let you."

"Very well then shall we start?" Itachi said he activated his sharingan.

"Yes." Hisae replied as they began. After a few minuets Itachi noticed that Hisae's eyes were red.

"Is that the sharingan?" He wondered as he avoided an attack, attacking in return. Hisae noticed that he finally stopped holding back.

"I guess he saw." She thought. "Good now I can finish this." After about 20 minuets Itachi pinned her.

"Heh you win. You didn't hold back either." Hisae said as she got up.

"I didn't think it was necessary any more." He said. "So you have the sharingan?"

"Kind of. I borrowed yours, well I copied it anyways. I can do the same with Neji's Byakugan." She said as she looked at the ground. "I don't know if I was born with it or not though."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked forgetting who her father was and what he did for a moment.

"Well remember who I am and why I'm here?"

"Yes…oh sorry, I'm sure you were born with it. I don't think you can make a kekkei genkai."

"Your probably right. Neji, Tenten it's getting kinda dark. I won't be training with you tomorrow, but we can still hang out and spar in our free time." Hisae said as she looked at the sky then at Neji and Tenten. "See you later."

"Bye." They both replied as she and Itachi went home.

End Chapter 9

J/N: No notes for this chapter but about halfway through writing it I went back to using real pencils (I was using a mechanical pencil) BTW her hair grew all the way out now so she's all blonde some days and all purple other days.


	10. Chapter 10 Sand Village

Chapter 10 Sand Village

_So__I'm__not__exactly__sure__when__it__was__in__the__show__or__the__manga,__but__this__chapter__takes__place__after__the__Chunin__exams._

"Nice job Hisae." Itachi said.

*giggle* "Thanks Itachi. Naruto was interesting, during the exams, I mean." She said as she began to tell Itachi what happened.

*Orochimaru's Lab*

"I've done as you asked Orochimaru-sama. I also have a bit of interesting news." Kabuto said as he arrived at Orochimaru's lab.

"Yes? And what might that be, Kabuto? Orochimaru asked.

"I've found your daughter. She's living with the Uchihas."

"Hisae is still alive? I was certain she would've been killed. Oh well, she matters not." Orochimaru said as he began his next experiment. "Actually we might need her. Kabuto go back and get more information."

"Yes." Kabuto said as he left.

*2 weeks later*

"Hello Hisae. How are you today?" Kabuto asked walking beside her.

"Go away Kabuto. I know who you are. I remember." Hisae left him standing there.

*October 23rd*

"Itachi, I'm now 13. May I see the other villages?" Hisae asked.

"When did you turn thirteen?" Itachi asked.

"Today. Can we go to the other villages?"

"We need to tell the Hokage first, but we can go."

"Thanks. Can we go today?"

"Sure. Go pack your stuff."

"Yes." Hisae said as she went upstairs.

*Sand village 3 days later*

"May we go see Gaara?" Hisae asked when they arrived.

"Yes, but we still have to tell the Kazekage that we are here."

"Alright." Hisae said as they walked towards the Kazekage's office.

"There all done. Can we go see Gaara now?"

"Do you know where they live?" Itachi asked.

"Not yet. Wait here. Excuse me ma'am, do you know where Temari is" Hisae asked a random woman.

"At the northern training grounds, I think."

"Thank you. And where are those?"

The woman gave Hisae directions.

"Thank you. Come on Itachi." Hisae said as she started walking towards the training grounds.

"Hi Temari, hey Kankuro, Gaara." Hisae said.

"Hey Hisae." The siblings said, happy to see her again.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I asked Itachi to take me to the other villages." Hisae explained.

"Cool. Do you know how long your staying?" Kankuro asked coming up behind his sister.

"Only a few days." She answered.

"I can teach you to control puppets."

"And I can show you how to use a fan."

"Okay. Do you want to start now?"

"Sure. I'll teach you puppets first Come here." Kankuro said as he began to explain how to make and hold chakra strings. What none of them knew was that Kakuzu and Hidan were watching Hisae.

"Why does Leader-sama want this brat?" Hidan asked.

"Watch." Kakuzu and Hidan watched as Hisae quickly learned puppetry and started to learn the fan from Temari.

"So what? She's a quick learner." Hidan said.

"Like I said, watch." Kakuzu said getting irritated. They watched as she finished the fan and approached Gaara.

"Gaara, will you fight me?" Hisae asked when she got to Gaara.

"I-I can't. I'll kill you." Gaara said.

"No you won't, trust me. I can take care of myself."

"Alright. Are you ready?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. Let's begin." Hisae said as Gaara started using the sand. Hisae kept her distance and watched for a minuet then began copying Gaara and moved the sand.

"What is she doing, Itachi?" Temari asked.

"That is her kekkei genkai. She can copy most other kekkei genkais." Itachi explained. "And once she's copied it, she can use it anytime she wants."

They continued watching them. Hisae was beating Gaara.

"So that's why he wants her. I understand now." Hidan said.

"Exactly. Leader-sama wants her after she's been to all the villages." Kakuzu explained. "That will make it harder to capture her, but she'll be much stronger."

"Yes."

End Chapter 10

So Gaara has already talked to Naruto and already done all that stuff. I realize that he might already be the Kazekage but then again he might not. I'm not sure. I have read most of the Naruto books and watched season 1, so I know what I'm writing about. Mostly anyways. Orochimaru is still part of the Akatsuki. Kabuto is his spy. In case you were wondering Orochimaru told Pein about Hisae. BTW this chapter had absolutely no pre-thought. I just started writing and it took off. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11 Akatsuki

Chapter 11 Akatsuki

"Itachi we've been to all the shinobi villages. I'm done can we go home now?" Hisae asked after they left the last village.

"Yes we can." Itachi said. They walked in silence after that.

"Can we get her now?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"Not yet. We'll wait until she gets back to Konaha. Then she'll leave with us." Kakuzu replied.

"Fine." Hidan didn't really want to wait but he also really didn't want Itachi to use his eyes on him.

*Back at Konaha*

"May we go home, Itachi?" Hisae asked.

"You can. I have to tell the Hokage we're back." Itachi said walking away.

Hisae walked to the Uchiha training grounds and began to practice.

"Can we get her now?" Hidan asked as they watched her practice.

"Yeah she's the only there now. Don't creep her out." Kakuzu said as he walked towards Hisae.

"Whatever." Hidan said following.

"Hey girl!" Kakuzu called. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hisae asked turning to face them. She thought there cloaks were wicked cool.

"He's Hidan and I'm Kakuzu. We're from the Akatsuki. We want you to join us."

"That was direct." Hisae thought. "I wanna join, but Itachi told me not to act impulsively. Oh well, maybe I can learn more stuff if I join." "Why do you want me?" She asked.

"I think you know why." Kakuzu said.

"Can I think for a minuet?"

"I guess." Kakuzu said. Hidan rolled his eyes and sat down.

"What do I have to do?"

"Help us catch all the tailed beasts."

"Even the 9 tailed fox?"

"Yes."

"I won't get the 9 tails but I'll join you."

Hidan looked at her. "Are you f***ing serious?"

"Um…yes." Hisae said startled.

"Hidan. Okay then let's go." Kakuzu said jumping into the forest. Hidan and Hisae followed.

*In Konaha*

"Than you for letting me know Itachi you may go."

"Yes." Itachi said as he left. When he got to the house he began looking for Hisae.

*Deeper in the forest*

"Hidan hold her. I'll teleport us to the base." Kakuzu said.

"Alright. Don't wiggle." Hidan said as he grabbed her.

*glare* "I'm not a child. Don't treat me like one."

*Akatsuki base*

"This is it." Kakuzu said as he opened a door.

"Alright. One minuet. Let go of me you perv!" Hisae yelled at Hidan.

"What? You said you didn't want to be treated like a child." Hidan said as he released her.

"Yes. But I don't want to be raped by you." Hisae turned and followed Kakuzu.

"Leader-sama, we've brought the Uchiha girl."

"Enter. What is your name girl?" A guy with piercing asked.

"Sweet." Hisae thought. "Uchiha Hisae. What is your name?" Hisae replied looking at him.

"Kakuzu, Hidan you may leave."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Kakuzu and Hidan left.

"Your either very brave or very stupid." He said.

"Is your name off limits or something? What exactly do you want me to do?"

"My name is Pein. I want you to…" He began to explain what he wanted.

*Meanwhile back in Konaha*

"They teleported. I can't track them anymore." Itachi said.

"How do we find her now, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't, we'll meet her again though." Itachi said.

"I hope so. Let's go back." Sasuke left. Itachi followed.

"I have to go do something. I'll be back." Itachi said when they got back to the house.

"Alright."

*Akatsuki base*

"I see. Okay so what do I do now?"

"Go find Kisame. He's your partner. Then go meet the other members."

"Yes, Pein-sama." Hisae walked out of Pein's room. "I wonder who Kisame is?" She thought. "I'll ask Kakuzu." She walked around until she found Kakuzu. "Hey Kakuzu-senpai, who is Kisame?"

"The guy with the blue hair. He should be in the main room."

"Thanks." She went back to the main room. "Are you Kisame?" She asked a blue haired man.

"Yeah what do you want?" He asked

"My name is Uchiha Hisae. Pein-sama said I'm your partner."

"Alright. But I'm telling you now, I'm not a babysitter." "Damn Leader-sama, giving me a child." He thought.

"That's good. How many other members are there?"

"There are 12, counting me. Why?"

"Pein-sama said to meet them."

End Chapter 11

Mwahaha A cliff hanger, well kind of. I will pick up where I left off in the next chapter. I didn't want to make this chapter to long. She left mainly cause she didn't want to cause a fuss. They would have taken her even if she said no. Before we go into the next chapter I have to tell you something. From here on out I'll prolly make up a lot of stuff. The Akatsuki will be a little different than usual. Just a warning. LOL the first swear word and it's from Hidan! It's also a pretty bad one. I couldn't resist. ;) BTW this story prolly won't end anytime soon. Oh and she already had her test thingy. I just didn't want to write it.


	12. Chapter 12 New Allies

Chapter 12 New Allies

"He did? Alright then I'll introduce you." Kisame said as he lead Hisae towards the closest member.

"Zetsu this is Hisae. She's Leader-sama's newest weapon."

"She looks good. Canweeather?" Zetsu asked looking at her.

"I wouldn't. I carry six different types of poison in my body." Hisae said surprising Zetsu.

"Okay. Bye then." Zetsu said walking away.

"Do you really?" Kisame asked.

Hisae shrugged. "Dunno. I might." Kisame just shook his head.

"This is Zetsu's partner Kanari. Kanari this is Hisae."

"Hi." A girl with wolf ears and a tail said.

"Hi. I like you ears and tail." Hisae said.

"Thanks. You should meet the others now. See you later." Kanari said smiling then walking over to Zetsu. "Hi Zet-kun. Do we have a mission today?"

Hisae followed Kisame.

"Konan, this is Hisae." Konan said to a pretty woman.

"Keep her away from me." The woman walked away.

"She's not very nice." Hisae thought. She followed Kisame again.

"Sasori?" Kisame knocked on a door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Kisame opened the door and stepped inside. Hisae followed. "Sasori, this is Hisae."

Sasori looked at her. "She would make a good puppet." He said finally.

"I don't think Leader-sama would like it if you did that." Kisame said leaving the room.

"Please tell me he's the worst one here." Hisae said.

Kisame laughed. "Sadly no. There's a guy even weirder. This is Sasori's partner, Emiko. Emiko this is Hisae." Kisame said.

"Hey. Have you met Sasori?" Emiko asked.

Hisae nodded. "He wanted to make her a puppet." Kisame said.

*laugh* "Sorry about him. He's much better when you get to know him." Emiko said as she went to Sasori's room. "Why did you say that to her?"

"Are we done yet, Kisame-senpai?" Hisae asked

"Almost there's three more." Kisame said. "Deidara, meet Hisae."

"Hi, un. Welcome to the Akatsuki, un."

"Hi. Thanks." Hisae said as she followed Kisame.

"Tobi this is Hisae." Kisame said.

"Hi Hisae-chan. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Um…okay. Bye." Hisae followed Kisame. "We only have one more right?"

"Yeah. You won't like him." Kisame Said. They finally found the last person.

"You?" Hisae shouted.

End Chapter 12

Heh heh. Who is it? You prolly already know but I wanted to make you wait a little. LOL I love Tobi. BTW in this story Tobi may or may not be Madara, but he's not going to take everything over. Umm Sorry about Konan. I really don't like her that much. But every body else is okay. Yay Bye for now


	13. Chapter 13 Your Father!

Chapter 13 Your Father?

"Hello Hisae, nice to see your still alive." Orochimaru said.

"Why is he here?" Hisae asked Kisame, trying to control herself.

"He's a member. You know him?" Kisame asked surprised.

"You could say that." She said glaring at Orochimaru.

"She's my daughter." Orochimaru said. Kisame face was like O.O

Hisae snapped. "I'm not your daughter!" She cried as she attacked him. She surprised him. She used that surprise to her advantage and stabbed him. He managed to throw her off after that. Kisame caught her and held her.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down. You can't kill him. Leader-sama won't like that."

"Fine." Hisae closed her eyes. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked calmly.

Kisame carried her to their room. "That's your side." He said as her put her down.

"Thanks. Sorry for freaking out." She said looking at the floor.

"It's okay. Is he really your father?" Kisame asked sitting down.

"Yeah, but he never raised me." She as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well at least he looks human. I'm pretty sure one of my parents was a fish. His were probably snakes. And you don't even want to know about Zetsu."

*giggle* "Yeah." She looked out the window. "Can I watch the sun set?"

"I guess. Can you find your way in and out?"

"Yeah. Thanks I'll be back soon." She said as she left the room.

"Hi Hisae-chan!" Tobi said hugging her. "Where are you going?"

"Outside."

Tobi let go of her. "Can Tobi come too?"

"I don't care. It's outside." She said as she walked outside. Tobi followed. She climbed a tree and sat on a branch. Tobi followed closely. "Hisae-chan likes outside?"

"Very much. Do you?"

"Tobi does. So does Senpai."

Hisae nodded and turned her attention to the sunset. She smiled slightly. "Beautiful." She whispered. "Bye Itachi, bye Sasuke. Good bye Konaha."

*Konaha*

"Where did you go Itachi?" Sasuke asked when his brother came back.

"I told the Hokage. He said there was nothing we could do."

"Can we leave the village and look for her?"

"We have jobs here. We can't just leave, not even for Hisae."

*sigh* "Alright. Good night Itachi." Sasuke said as he went upstairs.

"Maybe we can leave. Just not yet, I have to get Sasuke ready." Itachi thought.

*Akatsuki base*

"Enjoy your sunset?" Kisame asked when Hisae entered the room.

"Yeah, it was nice. Oh, I'm 13 by the way. And I have a kekkei genkai." She said as she sat on her bed.

"Okay. What is it?" "I hope it isn't a snake one." He thought.

"Wanna see? Do any of the others have a kekkei genkai?" She asked.

"I'm not sure."

"That's okay I'll fight you." She said. *yawn* "May I go to sleep Kisame-senpai?"

"Sure. I'm leaving the room, so when I come back don't kill me." He said as he left. She laid down and fell asleep.

"What do you think of your new partner, Kisame?" Kakuzu asked.

"She's okay. She's a child though."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kanari asked as she sat down followed by Sasori.

"We're talking about Kisame's child partner." Kakuzu said.

"Oh Hisae? I like her. I heard she stabbed snakey thought." Kanari said.

"Heh heh, she did. Surprised the hell out him too." Kisame said.

"Why did she stab him?" Sasori asked.

"He's her father." Kisame replied.

"he was living with the Uchihas though. She even goes by Uchiha." Kakuzu said.

"She must hate him then." Kanari said.

"Yeah." Kakuzu said.

"Danna I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Kanari said cuddling closer to Sasori.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight?" He asked. Kanari nodded. They both went to his room.

"I'll never get over the fact that she got him to love." Kakuzu said shaking his head.

*laugh* "Me neither." Kisame agreed. Eventually they both went to their own rooms.

End Chapter 13

Yes I know it's a crappy ending. So what? I answered the question. (Who was she yelling at in the end of chapter 12?) Wow I didn't think anybody liked my story that much. I'm so happy. Yes the last bit of the chapter is not really important but I needed it. You learned that the wolf and the puppet are together Yay! LOL I'm not exactly sure what to do in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 First Mission

Chapter 14 First Misson

"So we do this and then go back? That's all?" Hisae asked Kisame. Pein had woken them up early and gave them a mission.

"Yeah." Kisame said as he glanced at her. "Wasn't your hair purple yesterday?"

"Huh?" She looked at her hair. "Heh yeah it was. Well for a little while, at least."

"Oh yeah it was blonde when you attacked Orochimaru. It changes color?"

"Yeah, depending on my mood. Purple is good. Blonde is bad." She said calming down, adding purple to her hair when she did.1

"Oh. Well let's get this over with." Kisame said as they teleported to where ever their target was.

*Konaha* 2

"Sasuke, come here." Itachi called his brother over.

"Yes Itachi?"

"I'm going to teach you a few things. But it's secret training, so you can't tell anybody."

"Alright. I don't have anything to do today. Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Itachi began teaching Sasuke everything he would need to know, if he wanted to find Hisae, that is.

*Akatsuki base*

"Hey Kanari. Did Leader-sama give Kisame and Hisae a mission?" Emiko asked coming from Zetsu's room.

"Hi Emiko. Yeah, they left a while ago. They might not be back for a couple days. Why?" Kanari asked leaning into Sasori.

"No reason. Hisae just seemed like fun." Emiko said.

"Well she is now the youngest in the Akatsuki. You and Dei are both older then her."4 Kanari said smiling. "Besides she does seem like fun."

"Who is fun, un?" Deidara asked as he entered the room.

"Hisae. What do you think of her Dei?" Emiko asked sitting down. (They are in the main room.)

Deidara sat beside her. "I don't know. She seems okay, I guess. I haven't really talked to her."

"Talk to her when she gets back." Kanari said.

"What are you children doing?" Orochimaru asked as he walked into the room.

"Nunya." Emiko said.

"Hey, is it true that Hisae is your daughter?" Kanari asked.

"How do you know that?" Orochimaru asked, surprised she knew.

'I have my sources. So I take it it's true?" Kanari asked again.

"Yes, she is.' Orochimaru said.

"She is?" Deidara and Emiko asked.

"Are you deaf?" Sasori asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Sasori Danna.' Deidara said.

"Children.' Orochimaru muttered as he left the room.

"He's creepy." Emiko said. Deidara and Kanari nodded.

'Sasori, Emiko, I have a mission for you." Pein called.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Emiko said as she left the room.

"I have to go, love. I'll be back." Sasori said before he kissed Kanari. "Bye." He said as he left the room. Kanari waved.

"Wanna practice, Kanari?" Deidara asked standing up.

"Sure." Kanari left the base followed by Deidara.

End Chapter 14

J/N: 1 She was really ticked because she was woke up. 2 No I won't leave Konaha alone. But I will for a little while. 3 When Kanari sleeps in Sasori's room, Emiko sleeps in Zetsu's room. They are not together. (Emi and Zet) 4 Kanari is 16. Emiko is 15. Deidara is 15. And Tobi is 14. Cause I can. Yay no thought and no sleep makes a okay chapter. LOL this chapter was hard to write cause Hisae is only there for a little while. But always there. She a hot topic. I'm a good girl.


	15. Chapter 15 You left?

"So are we done? Can we go back now?" Hisae asked Kisame.

"Yeah, we're done. Your impatient." He said smirking at her.

She glared at him before replying. "What's your-" She groaned and spun around.

"You stupid girl. You let your guard down." The man said as he stabbed her again. She used the last of her strength to push him away. The man moved forward to finish her, but was stopped by Kisame.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Kisame warned.

The man swore and turned his attention to Kisame and attempted to attack him. Kisame blocked him and quickly killed him.

"Hisae? Don't go to sleep." Kisame said picking her up.

"I can walk. Please put me down." She asked.

"…Alright." He put her down, but kept close. They walked slowly towards the hideout. After about 20 minuets, Hisae heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Kiba?" She asked turning around.

"Why are you with him?" Kiba asked angrily, getting ready to attack Kisame.

"Because he's my partner." She replied moving to stand in front of Kisame. She got in a defensive position.

"Hisae, your still bleeding." Kisame warned.

"Shh…" She said leaning against him slightly.

"Your in the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I-*gasp*" She lost conciseness and slid down. Kisame caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hisae!" Kiba stepped forward.

"Oh no. She belongs to me now." Kisame said picking her up bridal style.

"What?" Kiba asked shocked, thinking the wrong thing.

Kisame made a hand sign and teleported to the hideout.

"Where's Sasori?" He asked Emiko.

"In our room, we just got back a little while ago though." She said. "You might not want to disturb him" She called as he ran towards their room.1

"Sasori." He pushed open the door.

"What, Kisame?" Sasori asked turning around, clearly irritated.2

"Can you fix her?" Kisame asked laying the sleeping Hisae in front of Sasori.

Sasori knelt by her and checked her most recent wound. "Yes. But you have to leave."

Kisame nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Sasori cleared his table and laid Hisae on it and began to work on her.

*Konaha*

"Itachi!" Kiba yelled running towards the Uchiha house.

Itachi heard him and went outside. "What?" He asked coldly.3

"Where's Hisae?" Kiba asked sopping in front of Itachi.

Itachi sighed. "So I guess he's seen her." He thought. "Why ask Kiba? You already know." He said.

Kiba glared at him. "Why didn't you tell us she was gone?"

"I don't think she would have liked that."

"What do you mean?"

"She left on her own. They didn't kidnap her."

Kiba fell to his knees and looked at Itachi. "Your lying."

"I wish I was." Itachi said as it began raining.

* Akatsuki Hideout*

Sasori opened his door after about 4 hours.4

"Did you fix her?" Kisame asked.

"Why so worried, Kisame?" Sasori asked pulling his door shut.

"Answer my question, puppet." Kisame growled.

"Don't tease him, Danna." Kanari said as she walked out of her room.

"Alright, Love. Yes, Kisame, I fixed her. But you have to let her sleep for a few days."

Kisame nodded and went to his room.

End Chapter 15

J/N: Wow, 15 chapters. And I'm still not done. Well this is about the best fight scene I can make. Sorry. 1. Sasori was working on a puppet. 2. He also hates to be disturbed. 3 Itachi hasn't been nice since Hisae left. 4 It took Kiba's team, Team 8, 3 hours to get back to Konaha, and an hour to finish their report to the Hokage. Hence the 4 hours. Sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks for reading. BYEz! For now!


	16. Chapter 16 Fixed

Chapter 16 Fixed

Hisae opened her eyes and saw Sasori standing over her. "Did you make me a puppet?" She whispered.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not allowed to."

She smiled. "So you fixed me? I'm not going to pass out again am I?"

"No, you should sit up." Sasori said.

"Kay." Hisae sat up. "So what happened?"

Sasori told her what Kisame did and how long she had been asleep.

"What do you mean? It hasn't really been four days…has it?"

Sasori frowned. "Are you deaf?"

"Sorry. Can I leave?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yes." Sasori let her leave.

Hisae walked to the room she shared with Kisame. Kisame wasn't there so she went to the kitchen.

"Hey Deidara, do you know where Kisame is?" She asked.

"He's on a mission. He should be back later today or early tomorrow." Deidara replied. "So you're awake now? That's good."

Hisae nodded and began looking through the fridge and then the cabinets. "Yep. Do you know if we have any dangos in here?"

"Nope. There aren't any. But I do know where you can get some."

"You do? Where?" Hisae walked over to where Deidara was and looked at him.

"I'll show you." He walked to the door and looked back. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry." She followed him out.

*Konaha*

"Your almost done with your training, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Then we can go look for Hisae?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but not yet. I have to go do something. I'll be gone for a couple weeks. When I get back we can go look for her, okay?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I have to go now. Bye 'tachi." Sasuke left to meet up with Naruto and Sakura.

*Pein's room*

"I don't like her."

"Why not, Konan?" Pein asked.

"She's Orochimaru's daughter." Konan replied.

"So you don't trust her."

"Nope."

Pein rolled his eyes. "You live with a bunch of S-ranks and you don't trust the only one who isn't a S-rank?"

"Yes. Can't we do something else? Talking is no fun." She said as she slid on to his lap.

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 Madara

Chapter 17 Madara

Madara walked through the forest silently thinking. He had not seen Tobi for some time. He decided to pay him a visit. _this should be fun_ He thought as he began his journey to the Akatsuki base.

*Some Time Later*

Hisae sighed. She had just gotten knocked back by Samadahide again.  
>"Are you even trying?" Kisame asked and frowned slightly. She hadn't spoken for sometime.<br>She looked at Kisame and nodded and he attacked her again.  
>Hisae dodged and attempted to jump on Kisame's back.<br>He sidestepped and she landed in the dirt. He turned to face her, but she was on her feet and behind him in a matter of seconds.  
>She jumped again and managed to land on her target this time. Kisame froze. Hisae held a kunai to his neck.<br>"Good job. You just-" Kisame stopped and turned around. "Madara-sama?"  
>A raven haired man was walking towards the base. "Hello Kisame."<br>She was shaking, the man had scared her with just his presence. She was still on Kisame's back and knew that he could feel her. She tried to calm herself.  
>"Hm, and who is this, Kisame?" Madara asked.<br>"My name is Uchiha Hisae." She answered. She had finally calmed herself.  
>"Ah..." Madara said motioning for her to come closer. She dropped from Kisame's back and walked over to where Madara was.<br>_She spoke...to Madara-sama? _Kisame thought as he went to get Tobi and notify Leader-sama of Madara's arrival. Madara watched Kisame leave before he spoke again. "How are you an Uchiha?"  
>She looked at him and decided it was okay to tell him. She told him about the Uchiha brothers and her name.<br>He listened intently. When she finished he spoke once more.  
>"I see. I would like to speak to you again later."<br>Hisae nodded, turned and walked away. She climbed to the top branches of a tree and sat that time Madara had walked inside the base.  
>"Hello, Tobi." He said when he saw the young s-rank Ninja.<br>Tobi smiled. "Hello Father."

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 A Dead Theif

Chapter 18 A Dead thief

Orochimaru raised his head. Madara stood in the doorway. "Yes Madara-sama?" He asked as he bowed his head.  
>"I met your 'daughter' Hisae, odd she doesn't look like you at all, Orochimaru." Madara said as he stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him.<br>Orochimaru looked up at Madara. "What?" _No... he can't know._ He thought.  
>Madara smiled a cold, cruel smile. "Did you honestly think you could keep this from me?"<br>Orochimaru took a step back. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced at the door. The only exit from the room.  
>"Don't lie to me. You stole something from me and now you think you can get away with it?" Madara activated his Mangyeko. "That's not very smart."<br>Orochimaru started to call forth Manda but never finished.  
>"Thieving servants always receive their dues." Madara said before he left the room.<p>

End Chapter 18

J/N: Yup he's dead. Just to clarify


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets Revealed

Chapter 19 Secrets Revealed

"Tobi?" Madara asked. "Would you accompany me outside?"  
>"Yes father." Tobi replied. He followed Madara outside. "Father have you met Hisae yet?" He asked as he removed his mask.<br>"I have. In fact we're going to talk to her right now." Madara said. He walked towards a tall tree. "Hisae? Will you come walk with us?"  
>Hisae dropped out of the tree and landed neatly in front of Madara. She fell into step with Tobi. They walked for a while and stopped in front of a fairly large lake, about a mile from the base. The moon reflected on the surface of the calm waters.<br>Hisae stared silently at the water.  
>"Hisae, would you like to know a secret?" Madara asked.<br>_A secret?_ "What is it?" She asked.  
>"Orochimaru isn't your father."<br>Neither she nor Tobi could believe what they had just heard.  
>"What do you mean? If he isn't who is?" She asked shocked.<br>"First you must tell me something."  
>"What do you want to know?"<br>Tobi sat listening quietly. Madara must want him to hear all this.  
>Madara answered. "Tell me why you stopped speaking."<br>Hisae's eyes widened. "I-I can't."  
>Tobi spoke up. "I know why she stopped."<br>"You do?" Madara asked. "How?"  
>Hisae listened to what Tobi said.<br>"Deidara-senpai told me. He said he raped her." Tobi said softly.  
>Tears slid down Hisae's cheeks. <em>He bragged about it?<br>_"I see." Madara frowned. "Even though Tobi told me, I will still tell you who your father is."  
>Hisae wiped her eyes and nodded. "Please."<br>"Your lineage is Uchiha. You're my daughter." Madara said. "Orochimaru stole you when you were two."  
>"He did?" She and Tobi asked at the same time.<br>He nodded. "Now I have a request for both of you."  
>End Chapter 19<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 A New Life

Chapter 20 A New Life

"What is it?" Hisae asked.

"I'm leaving in two days. I would like for both of you to come with me." Madara replied.  
>"Hai. Of course." Tobi answered without a second of nodded<br>Hisae nodded after a second. "I won't have to come back here?"  
>"No. But before we leave, we'll have to take care of Deidara." Madara said. They both nodded.<p>

*The Next Day*

"Hey Kisame?" Hisae asked, sitting on her bed.  
>"Hai?" Kisame turned to face her.<br>"I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be coming back. I want say good bye properly while I still can." She said standing up.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"I'm not sure. But I'll be safe." She said. "I think you and Sasori are the only ones I'll miss."  
>Kisame chuckled. "None of the others?"<br>Hisae shook her head. "Haven't really met many. I have to go do something now." She left their room and began looking for Deidara. She finally found him outside. She could sense Tobi and Madara in the woods. She used her sand to write in the air.

_**Watch me.**_

After that she activated her sharingen and walked towards Deidara...(she killed him.)

*The next Day*

Hisae woke to Tobi tapping her shoulder. "Time to go?" She asked as she got up.  
>Tobi nodded. "Are you ready?"<br>"Hai."They quietly left the base and joined Madara outside.  
>"Are you two ready?"<br>They nodded.  
>"Come along then." He started walking East.<br>Hisae held Tobi's hand and they followed him.

End Chapter 20

_**THE END**_


End file.
